


The Case of the Midnight Hours

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [5]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody's sleep deprived (as usual), Fluff, M/M, i just really love Paul and Perry and Della (a lot), the day Paul and Perry and Della actually get enough sleep while on a case it'll probably snow in LA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Della and Paul try to convince Perry that maybe getting some sleep is better than burning the Midnight Oil.





	The Case of the Midnight Hours

She had been working in her outer office when she finally got to the end of at least one pile of work. No, it wasn't the end of what needed to be finished with the case, not by a long shot, but it was a quarter past midnight and she decided that maybe enough was enough for one night.

She stood up and stretched, then walked over to the door of Perry's office. She knocked quietly before opening the door and going in.

"Perry?" She said quietly as she opened the door and went in. She smiled as she saw him at his desk, his head laying on a law book in front of him and his arms splayed out in front of him on the desk.

She walked over to him and reached out a hand to gently shake him awake but stopped her hand mid-flight. He hadn't been getting enough sleep. And while she wanted to wake him to tell him to go home and get some proper rest, she hesitated because knowing Perry he'd probably go back to work as soon as she woke him.

So instead she went over to get her overcoat. And then she took her overcoat and placed it gently over his shoulders. He didn't stir and she left his office quietly.

In the outer office she made a check that the office was ready to be left for the night and to lock up before morning. She heard a familiar knock at the door and she quickly unlocked it and let him in.

"I thought I saw the light on in here. Still here, Beautiful?" Paul shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips.

"Just closing up for the night. I thought you went home hours ago."

"Ah, this case has got us all working loopy hours I guess. Perry still here?"

"As always." She let out a low laugh and then nodded her head towards the door for Perry's office. She then said in a quiet tone of voice, "He's in there. See if you can convince him to go home without working more?"

He opened the door quietly and peeked his head in, he then looked back at Della and smiled as he shook his head. "How long has he been like this?" He whispered over his shoulder.

"I just went in to check on him and say I was going home and seen him like that. I wanted to wake him but I hated to wake him because I'm pretty sure this is one of the few times he's slept since the case began."

Paul shook his head again and let out a quiet chuckle. He then quietly went into Perry's office and closed the distance between them. He put his hand softly on Perry's shoulder, which was currently under Della's overcoat which was serving as a makeshift blanket.

Perry stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"Perry," Paul said quietly. "Hey, Perry."

"Mmmm," Perry stirred slightly and looked up. He looked to the side and saw Paul standing there, and then sat up slowly. He turned his neck back and forth in an attempt to get the cricks out of it. His voice heavy with sleep he said, "What time is it."

"Time for you to go to bed." Paul said with his hand still on Perry's shoulder.

Perry looked at the papers in front of him in a daze. He then saw Della standing in the doorway of his office.

"Come on Chief, don't argue with the man."

"Well Miss Street, would you like your coat back? I think I can handle convincing Mr. Mason here that'd he'd be a lot better off getting at least a partial night's rest and preferably in a sleeping position that doesn't involve a desk."

Della was leaning against the doorframe and said, "If Mr. Mason doesn't object, I'd appreciate my coat back."

Perry had halfway pulled himself out of sleep but looked around confused at the mention of her coat. Paul lifted Della's coat from Perry's shoulder and only then did he realize that it had been draped over him.

"Thanks, Paul." Paul had walked across the room and handed her her coat. "Now, Perry do me a favor and please go home and get some rest?"

He stood up slowly and then walked over to the doorway. "Thanks for the coat, Della." He grinned, still halfway sleepily.

"My pleasure. So Paul, are you going to do the honors of driving our very own Perry Mason home?"

Paul nodded at Perry and then said, "Do you agree to come along quietly?"

"Well it seems I'm outnumbered, so what other choice do I have." Perry's blue eyes twinkled though the tiredness still evident.

Della laughed and then began to make her way out of the office. Perry began to follow but Paul pulled him back, and when Della was just out of earshot Paul whispered in Perry's ear, "And to make sure you actually go to sleep you'll be in my arms all night." Paul placed a quick kiss behind Perry's ear, Perry blushed slightly and then Paul pushed him forwards towards the door.

"Alright Della," Paul called out as he reached back and flipped a light switch behind him to Perry's office. "Time to lock up and go home."

"I'll agree to that!" They were now all standing outside in the hallway and Della locked the door.

They rode down in the elevator together and when they got downstairs Paul and Perry walked Della to her car.

"Goodnight, boys!"

"Goodnight, Beautiful!"

"Goodnight, Della!"

As she drove off Perry and Paul got into Perry's car, Paul in the driver's side.

"Alright, Counselor. Time we get you off to dreamland." Paul put the car into gear and began to drive to Perry's apartment.

They drove in silence, Perry had nodded off again and his head was resting against Paul's shoulder. Hopefully this wasn't _too_ incriminating if anyone happened to see inside the car. Then again, who would be looking inside a car driving as fast as he was at half past midnight?

Besides, a sleep deprived lawyer needed his sleep whenever he could catch it. It just so happened that the only available pillow was the shoulder of private detective who wasn't currently making any objections.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this from  
> [this](https://promptsforyourwhumpfic.tumblr.com/post/170514549667/whump-prompt-62) tumblr prompt  
> Hope you enjoy! (:


End file.
